


All Dads are Different

by dagas isa (dagas_isa)



Category: Abbaga Yeojareul Jongahhae | Lady Daddy (2010)
Genre: Family, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Trans Character, Transfic Mini Fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-10
Updated: 2010-07-10
Packaged: 2017-10-10 11:59:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dagas_isa/pseuds/dagas%20isa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yu-bin's two fathers are as different as can be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Dads are Different

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anenko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anenko/gifts).



Yu-bin has two dads, and they're both very different.

His step-dad married his mom. He takes care of them both and gives Yu-bin everything he wants. Sometimes, his step-dad even lets Yu-bin drive around town. He knows, biological relation or not, his step-dad loves him, even if he's clueless.

His biological dad can tell the difference between the dugu-dugu-dung of an AK47 and the da-ra-dang-da-dang of an AUG. He teaches Yu-bin how to solve problems with his mind and how to take pictures. His biological dad isn't nice all the time, like his step-dad is, but Yu-bin still has fun visiting.

The adults all seem nervous, the next time he's set to visit his biological dad. His mother, his step-dad, and his auntie, just stand around like they're waiting for a vaccination. He asks about his father. Auntie Ji-hyeon explains slowly that just like not all men grow up to become dads, not all dads are men. And that even though Auntie Ji-hyeon--his biological dad--lives as a woman now, she's always going to be his father.

It takes him a second, to see the overlap between the two faces. But when it does, at least part of the conclusion is obvious:

Yu-bin has two dads, and they're both very different. One of his dads is a man. The other is a woman.

The adults all look at him in silence. He's not sure what to say, or what he thinks of it. So he says what he would have said in any case.

"You promised you'd play a game with me."

If his biological dad can still hear the sounds, Yu-bin thinks he can figure out the rest of the logistics later.


End file.
